Tu eres la única
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: -Tsukune...por favor acepta este rosario para que tu seas el dueño de mi destino, me lo pongo o te quedas con el...


**Tu eres la única**

**Disclaimer: **Rosario Vampire ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Ikeda Akihisa

La noche era permitida de hermosura, el cielo era de un color profundo lo que hacia que la luna llena, dotada de un suave tono rojizo, resaltara en lo alto del manto estelar. En pocas palabras la noche era perfecta para lo que iba a suceder…

En una habitación con las paredes cubiertas con terciopelo rojo alumbrados por múltiples velas blancas y un tenue rayo de luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, estaban reunidos dos personas

-Tsukune… por favor… acepta este rosario para que tu seas el dueño de mi destino, quiero saber a que Moka amas, tu eliges si me lo pongo o te lo quedas para siempre-Esto lo decía una hermosa joven, dotada con una bella figura, unos increíbles ojos color escarlata y una cabellera de color plateado.

-Claro que sabrás a quien amo-Diciendo esto se fue acercando lentamente a Moka e hizo como si le fuese a poner la cruz en su pecho pero…

Moka al pensar que le colocaría la cruz puso una cara muy triste y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, algo inusual en una vampira tan orgullosa como ella; Tsukune al ver la reacción de ella la abrazo y después le limpio las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas, le sujeto la cara con ambas manos y la observo un momento y le concedió un beso transmitiéndole toda la ternura, amor y pasión que sentía por ella, mientras arrojaba el rosario a un lado.

Moka no lo podía creer ¿eso significaba que era ella la elegida? Su cara mostraba incertidumbre, en su cabeza se formaba un remolino de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado y lo mas cercano era lo que sentía cuando sorbía la dulce sangre de Tsukune.

-Te amo a ti y no quiero que vuelvas a usar esta cruz, ya no la necesitaras más

Por fin todo se esclarecía en el corazón de Tsukune, supo que lo que sentía por esta Moka, era un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado con ninguna mujer o monstruo y solo ella podía despertar esta sensación en el.

-Yo te pido que me jures que seré la única persona dueña de tu amor, tu eres para mi la luz que me guiara durante la eternidad-Tenia que decirlo para estar segura de que ya no estaba confundido aquel joven que la seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos

Porque ella ya no estaba confundida, aquel remolino de emociones se había diluido para convertirse en un sentimiento tan puro como lo es el amor.

-Juro que serás la dueña de mi corazón, de mi sangre y de todo mi ser y que te amare para siempre-Le decía esto mientras depositaba pequeños besos por el cuello de la vampira.

Dentro de Moka ya no cabía la menor duda de que su amado le decía la verdad y que solo la amaba a ella.

Con sus delicados dedos sostuvo la barbilla de Tsukune e hizo que la mirara a los ojos

-Desde hoy quiero que todos tus días y noches las pases conmigo-En eso apareció un rubor en las mejillas de Moka por que su comentario tenia tantas intenciones…

-Empezando por hoy ¿he? Me perece perfecto.

El se lanzo a devorar sus labios tan suaves que parecían de seda, Moka lo recibió gustosamente, parecía que ambas bocas estaban diseñadas para estar juntas.

Los besos eran suplicantes, con urgencia, por que después de tanto tiempo de estar separados por fin podían estar juntos, solo la falta de oxigeno los pudo separar, ambos estaban jadeando debido a la falta de aire pero después Tsukune la beso por el cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula y con la otra mano comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido que se encontraba en la espalda de la vampira, la siguió besando por los hombros y volvía a sus labios dulces como la miel, esta noche sería la mas especial para ambos ya que consumarían el gran amor que se profesaban.

-Tsukune con esto nadie nos podrá separar, es como un hechizo que nos une para siempre con unas fuertes cadenas que nadie jamás podrá romper

-No permitiré que nadie me quite al amor de mi vida y solo a ti te concederé tomar de mi sangre cuando quieras.

Mientas la dirigía al lecho se iban despojando de la ropa, mientras que cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al desnudo era llenado de tiernos besos de su pareja y cuando llegaron a la cama la deposito suavemente en ella, ambos corazones latían fuertemente, creían que se les saldrían del pecho, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de ambos pero mejor se dedicaron a sentir y comenzaron con lo que les prometía una noche llena de amor y pasión.

Y así ellos se fundieron en un solo ser en un calido abrazo, el la envolvió en sus brazos, se sentían tan suaves como si fueran plumas de las blancas alas de un ángel que se aferraban a lo mas querido como si ella fuera su vida

Pudieron haber pasado largos minutos o incluso horas pero ellos no lo notaron ya que se perdieron en el tiempo, solo dedicándose a amar al otro 

-No quiero despertar de este sueño-Decía Moka aun acostada en la cama abrazada de Tsukune mientras que en el pecho de su amado dibujaba trazos al azar-Quiero que nunca amanezca para no tener que separarme de ti.

Ahora mas que nunca estaba segura de que quería pasar toda la eternidad junto a el.

-No es un sueño ahora solo existimos nosotros dos y nos pertenecemos el uno al otro-El la estrecho mas hacia su calido pecho para poder besarla en su frente y acariciar su suave cabello plateado  
>-Me has salvado de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba por que pensé que nunca me escogerías a mi, una vez te dije que no quería que me separaran de ti ya que tu sangre era tan tentadora pero era mentira, no quería que te fueras de mi lado porque en verdad siento algo tan poderoso que no puedo vivir sin ti.<p>

En ese momento la boca de Moka se encontraba deslizándose por el cuello de Tsukune disfrutando del olor, hasta poder encajarle los colmillos para poder sorber un poco de la hipnotizante sangre de aquel joven por el cual su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Ahora no hay de que preocuparse tu también me salvaste dándome de tu sangre y desde ese momento sentí algo fuerte por ti, y yo gustoso haría lo mismo por ti.

-Estando así contigo el mundo podría desaparecer pero a mi no me importaría siempre y cuando te tenga a ti Tsukune por que así soy feliz

-Si, a mi tampoco me importaría. Mi destino es estar junto a ti

-Tal parece que me haz hecho un hechizo de amor porque quien se imaginaría a la vampira Akashiya Moka diciendo que te amo y que quiero un destino juntos -Yo también ¡TE AMO AKASHIYA MOKA!-Lo dijo gritándoselo a los 4 vientos

-TE AMO TSUKUNE!-Le contesto de la misma manera

Después de un largo y pasional beso que derrochaba amor de nuevo se fundieron en uno solo para toda la eternidad.

_¿Hola que les pareció? La verdad a mi me cae mejor esta Moka jiji. Comenten pliss_

_Matta ne!_


End file.
